


Blowjobs in the Back

by GemuBoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Backyardigans, Blowjobs, Bottom Hinata, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Kageyama, drool, im crying, outside smut, sassy hinata, sloppy blowjobs, they're outside???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemuBoi/pseuds/GemuBoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on Kageyama, what is it? What do you need?”<br/>“Blow me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowjobs in the Back

**Author's Note:**

> i am sin
> 
> SARAH AND OLIVER NOW HAVE THEIR OWN AO3 ACCOUNT! ITS benightedsouls! COME READ OUR WORKS!

Hinata was a deviant one, you gotta give him that. The way he swung his hips as he walked was seductive to put it lightly. The way he ran his slender fingers through his unruly air was enticing and Kageyama couldn’t get enough.

 

This was a game that the two played. It had no name and was practically unspoken besides a few hushed phrases such as “l won..” or even “I'll win next time.” The game was simple. All you had to do was cause the other to beg for sex.

 

With Hinata, it was easy. With a few neck kisses and sweet nothings whispered softly into his ear, he was putty in Kageyama’s hands. Kageyama was much more complex and had more restraint. This didn’t mean that Hinata didn’t attempt though. He had tried many different methods of getting Kageyama to beg. They included all sorts of things from, laying naked on his bed, touching him inappropriately at the dinner table, to outright telling him to beg for it. While all of these ended in sex, none of them ended in begging. Hinata was set on getting Kageyama to beg.

 

This is how Hinata ended up using Kageyama’s secret against him without a second thought. The smaller male bought popsicles for everyone after practice, an innocent act it seemed. That is until they were all walking back to the gym, and Hinata’s popsicle had turned into a euphemism for something else.

 

The licks that Hinata dragged across the popsicle were slow and drawn out. He put the popsicle farther down his throat than anyone else and made a point to look up at Kagayama when he was speaking and bat his eyelashes in the most seductive manner possible.

 

Kageyama knew exactly what Hinata was doing and was trying with every fiber in him to exercise restraint. All he could think about was pinning Hinata up the nearest wall and marking Hinata as his. The pressure that was building in his pants was becoming gradually harder to ignore, Kageyama knew that he would have to excuse himself soon. With Hinata, of course.

 

They had been in a similar situation before. Where one of them had become much too aroused and needed the others help in the bathroom, it wasn’t a big deal and they were both happy to oblige. Kageyama sensed that this time it wouldn't be the same.

 

As they reached the gym, Hinata was still doing small things that he knew caused Kageyama to go crazy. He was still licking his lips way too often and finding the optimal times to send a specific look at his boyfriend. Hinata was occasionally sucking on his fingers, a habit that Kageyama made him stop immediately after they got together.

 

Kageyama did not waste any time with dragging Hinata to the bathroom. He locked the stall door and pecked small kisses all down Hinata’s neck. “Mm, Kageyama I don’t want to have sex in here. It’s _dirty_.” An annoyed grunt left Kageyama’s mouth as he scowled down at Hinata. “Sex is a dirty thing.” With a small roll of his eyes Hinata replied. “No Bakageyama, sex is a beautiful thing. Almost as beautiful as nature.. maybe we could go outside somewhere?” A small lightbulb went off in Kageyama’s head and a smirk formed on his lips. “Fine.” He grabbed Hinata roughly by the arm and pulled him out of the bathroom and outside of the gym. He felt the fabric of his school uniform rubbing against his growing problem as he guided Hinata around the gym and to a secluded area behind the gym and near a patch of woods.

 

Kageyama wasted no time unbuttoning his pants and beginning to pull them down before Hinata stopped him of course. “Tell me what you want Kageyama.” His voice was both demanding and delicate, Kageyama don't know how to handle the situation. The Hinata that was kneeling in front of him, blowing ever so lightly on his erection, was so sexy that he wanted to say yes, he wanted to beg for Hinata to take his length into his mouth. But he didn’t.

 

“Come on Kageyama, what is it? What do you _need_?” The words rolled off of his tongue seamlessly, his eyes tempting Kageyama without even needing more words. With a smirk and the running of his fingers through Hinata’s hair, he spoke without missing a beat. “Blow me.”

 

While this may have sounded derogatory and rude to those who didn’t know them, it was all Hinata needed. He knew that those simple words meant that Kageyama needed him and that he was willing to do just about anything to get that much needed relief.

 

“I dunno, Kageyama, why don’t you say please?” Kageyama didn’t say anything and reached to touch his own length. His soft strong strokes were quickly interrupted with a small pale hand swatting his own. “No no, you know how this works. Say it.” Hinata pried Kageyama’s fingers off and began rubbing at his erection with the palm of his hand. A breathy grunt left Kageyama’s mouth. “Hinata, don’t do this.” The smaller male shook his head and began slowing the pace of his palm to an agonizing rate. With an irritated scowl Kageyama threw his head back. “God, Hinata would you please just fucking do it?” A devious grin spread across Hinata’s face before he quickly obeyed.

 

Hinata wasted no time putting Kageyama’s length into his mouth. He lazily closed his eyes and bobbed up and down slowly to start. He didn’t care for the oversensitivity of the the tip as he swished his tongue around over and over again. Moans poured from Kageyama’s mouth like water from a waterfall. Hinata felt the grip that Kageyama held on his hair tighten, bringing small stabs of pain. He didn’t have much time to think about it before Kageyama’s hips began meeting Hinata half way. Kageyama wasn’t the smallest and Hinata could feel his eyes watering. He pulled back with a gasp and a mixture of drool and pre-cum dripping out of his mouth and down his neck. It was easily the most attractive state Kageyama has ever seen Hinata in.

 

A subtle cough left Hinata’s mouth. “Don't get overly excited, dumbass. I have a small throat.” Kageyama nodded and muttered something that resembled an apology. The smaller male used his tongue on the tip of Kageyama’s member, he played with the slit teasingly while his hands pumped and jerked rhythmically. There was a multitude of sounds coming from Kageyama, including but not limited to moaning, groaning, and even whimpering before he suddenly stopped. This was the silence before the storm and Hinata pulled his hands and mouth off of Kageyama before he climaxed all over Hinata’s face and hair.

 

That is before Hinata began yelling at him. “ _God_! Look at me dumbass! You’ve got it all in my hair and on me! What will the others say? How are me gonna get it off?!” With a roll of his eyes, Kageyama gestured toward the jacket on his shoulders. “Just clean yourself off with your jacket, I’ll wash it for you. That is, if you wanna spend the night.” A bright look shined on Hinata’s face as he shrugged off his jacket. “Of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> alternately titles: the backyardigans  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ENWxOwJcII


End file.
